Savage
|related = Hunter Buzzard Attack Chopper Annihilator |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = COLOR SET 1 |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = savage |handlingname = SAVAGE |textlabelname = SAVAGE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Savage is a military featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Savage is based on the Soviet/Russian , specifically the older Mi-24D/Mi-35 variants (due to its gun configuration) and features its armament of rockets and a nose-mounted Gatling gun. However, rather than the Hind's four barrel , an explosive six barrel gatling gun is fitted. The vehicle's cockpit appears to be a cross between the earlier angular greenhouse-style cockpit design from the Hind-A and the "double bubble" canopy seen on the Hind-D and later versions. Unlike the Hind, the Savage features enlarged side exhausts similar to those found on export Hinds and the helicopter lacks the triangular strike guard on the tail boom. Also, the wingtip pylons for mounting Anti-Tank/Anti-Air missiles are empty. The rocket pods appear to be based on the Hydra 70 rocket pods usually fitted on the AH-64 "Apache" and the AH-1 "Cobra", instead of the UB-32 rocket pods used on the Hind in real life. The side doors are made to resemble traditional sliding doors; in contrast with the real-life swinging door compartments, with one of them acting as a step bar when opened. The circular dust covers are also absent from the air intakes. A feature of the Savage is the retractable tricycle landing gear, a feature shared with the Swift and the Volatus. The vehicle has various military-themed decorations, including a desert military camouflage pattern, the U.S. Army star on its side, the "Zancudo" and the numbers on the side doors, a badge near the cockpit area with "Enduro Fortes" markings and a similar one on the opposite side reads "Voxusm Delicat" and a yellow line on the tail edge where the word "Danger" would be that reads "Zancudo". It is operated by Merryweather Security, but its military markings implies it would be also used by the military (similar to the Valkyrie). The Savage can carry four occupants. The pilot and co-pilot are seated in the front canopy, while two additional passengers can be seated at either side of the cargo bay. Unlike its inspiration, it is piloted from the forward seat, while the gunner sits in the rear seat, whereas the Hind is piloted from the rear seat, while the gunner sits in the forward seat. The additional two passengers can fire a variety of weapons, including Pistols, SMGs, Rifles, Sniper Rifles and RPGs. Due to Rockstar's tendency of re-using interiors, the Savage appears to have unused control sticks on the right side of both seats, similar to P-996 LAZER/Hydra's control sticks. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In terms of function, the Savage has similar features to the Buzzard Attack Chopper. The pilot has access to a 20mm incendiary cannon and pod-firing rockets. However, the Savage's rocket pods can be fired non-stop without delay (since it has 4 rocket pods). In terms of weaponry, the Savage is likely the most well equipped helicopter in the game, together with Hunter from Smuggler's Run update. The cannon uses explosive rounds, similar to the cannons of the P-996 Lazer and Hydra, albeit with a faster firing rate. It cannot tilt as far forward as the Buzzard, so engaging targets directly below it may be difficult. The range of fire is also much smaller than the Lazer's. To avoid taking damage, the player is advised to not make any stops, instead, fire and move. The Savage may have more fire power than the Buzzard and may have a more powerful powerplant of twin engines, but is heavy and slow, making it an easier target, due to a larger profile. The heaviness is particularly evident when rotating the helicopter, which takes a considerable amount of time. Like other helicopters it is incredibly vulnerable to the Homing Launcher, nevertheless would take a hit before going down. Its mass and low maneuverability make avoiding missiles difficult. Because of the cockpit's singular-seat design, it can take the player a considerable amount of time to exit the vehicle in mid-air, making abandoning the Savage from rockets or crashing a risk in itself. The durability of the helicopter differs between the Xbox 360/''PS3'' versions and the enhanced version (after Smuggler's Run); up until the Smuggler's Run update, the Savage's durability was renowned as "poor" when considering its size and real-life counterpart. The helicopter was very vulnerable to gunfire and would begin to cut out and eventually stall with only several rounds. In terms of explosives, the helicopter was also very weak, and couldn't even stand one explosive (of any form) before exploding. After the Smuggler's Run update, the helicopter's durability was increased, to match that of other aircraft added in the update, such as the Hunter. The helicopter can now withstand much more gunfire before shutting off, and can survive one explosive hit, which will cause the helicopter to smoke, but not explode. On the second explosive hit, the helicopter tends to cut out, rather than explode completely. GTA Online Overview Savage= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.04 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,500 RPM |observed_ammo = Single minigun (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Rocket Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 rocket pods w/ 14 rocket units each (Unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery Savage-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.png|The Savage in the Heists Update trailer Savage-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|Front and Rear view Savage-GTAV-SideView.png|Side view of the Savage. Savage-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Savage on the Rockstar Games Social Club Savage_GTAVe_Badge1.png|''Voxusm Delicat'' badge Savage_GTAVe_Badge2.png|''Enduro Fortes'' badge Savage_GTAVe_Camo.png|Camo comparison with the Titan Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Several can be found in the Pacific Standard - Convoy Heist Setup, where they are operated by Merryweather Security, and used to protect the truck from any enemy. These are destroyed by the ambush team. * Will appear as an enemy vehicle used by Merryweather during the Freemode Event "Kill List" (Enhanced version only). * Will appear in pairs to hunt down the players during certain bunker resupply missions. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,950,000 after completing the Pacific Standard - Convoy set up mission. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $2,593,500. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * NPC-controlled Savages do not fire explosive rounds, instead firing rounds similar to the Buzzard, likely for balance reasons. * Compared to other military vehicles with camouflage patterns in GTA V, the Savage comes with a very dark camouflage scheme, based on US Military "aggressor" vehicle camouflage scheme. *The intakes of the vehicle uses vernier textures on it. Said verniers are used on land cars, such as the Voltic. * Rarely, Pegasus may deliver a Savage with an "unbalanced" cannon, meaning the gun on the nose of the helicopter is not properly centered with the motor and spins oddly when firing. * The Savage on the Rockstar Social Club image is shown to have an all ice-white livery. The Savage does not spawn in this color, but can be set to ice-white when in an Air Race or can be modified by the player when converted to a Personal Aircraft in their Hangar. * Prior to the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update, the Savage's rockets were unable to be fired by the co-pilot, rendering them next to useless in that position. This has now been fixed. See Also *Hunter - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Valkyrie - An attack/transport helicopter exclusively for Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Heists Update. *Buzzard Attack Chopper - A light attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Annihilator - A medium attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Sea Sparrow - Another armed helicopter featured only in the 3D Universe. Navigation }}es:Savage pl:Savage de:Savage (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather